I. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a backpack and more particularly is concerned with an article which can be carried on the back in the manner of a napsack for transporting goods. In recent years, there has been a substantial increase in sporting activities particularly camping and hiking. Furthermore, there has been an increase in the numbers of persons who prefer to carry objects in a napsack or backpack rather than in a brief case or other forms of luggage. Individuals engaged in hiking, camping, fishing and other sports, necessitating the carrying of small objects, frequently require a backpack that will also be adaptable to items that need to be thermally protected and protected from the elements.
II. Description of the Prior Art
One article which has been used to meet the needs of sportsmen, particularly hikers, is described and illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 2,456,253, G. E. Bushey. The Bushey patent discloses a carrier pack wherein a unitary compartment in the shape of a rectangular box has mounted on it straps which allow the user to carry various articles. In another backpack, U.S. Pat. No.3,144,014, C. Mantell, Jr., discloses the basic Bushey box arrangement, but in addition incorporates a recessed extension where a sleeping bag or tent can be rolled up and inserted. U.S. Pat. No. 3,902,640, issued to Geiben, relates to a two-section, semi-rigid hikers backpack having a lower section comprising a structurally reinforced, molded open basket, to which shoulder and waist straps are adjustably attached. Finally, U.S. Pat. No. 4,318,502, issued to Greg E. Lowe, et al, discloses a backpack having an enclosed volume for storing and transporting materials. This particular backpack also includes a horizontal extension adjusting bar for distributing the weight of the backpack more evenly. It also has other adjustable leg straps with connectors, and adjusting means, to adjust the center of gravity of the weight of the backpack.
While each of these articles, or variations of them, have been used extensively for backpacking, each have serious drawbacks. With the exception of the Geiben patent, none earlier than this one disclosed a two-section backpack. That is, one that is divided in some manner between an upper and lower part. However, the Geiben patent is distinct from this invention, in that the Geiben patent uses a two-section, semi-rigid material, comprised of a structurally reinforced and molded open basket. None of these patents address the issue of an insulated bottom compartment. Each is relatively limited in so far as the access to either compartment is concerned, and cannot be easily converted to a daypack or bookpack, for people who merely want to use it as one would use a brief case or large pocketbook. Consequently a need exists for improvements in backpacking equipment which will result in greater flexibility for both sporting and general use.